No you're not a monster
by madd09
Summary: What if in 2x02 instead of Derek going to visit Ivy he went to visit Karen. Sound interesting read if your teamCartwills


A/N

So I don't know if you guys have read my other Cartwills stories if you have I hope you enjoy this one just as much and if you haven't we'll wshoot :p

#teamcartwills

I was heading to the party Kyle had told me about I was going to convince Jimmy how amazing his music is. I had to head home half way to the subway though because the heel of one of my brand new shows which I had spent a ridiculous amount of money for a shoe decided it was good time to snap off. I told the others to go ahead and I would meet them there not wanting them to miss out because of me. I wasn't expecting to find Derek sitting on the stairs outside my apartment when I got back though.  
"Derek what are you doing here."  
"Hello Darling, do you think I'm a monster." Great I have a drunken mopey Derek on my doorstep I doubt I will be getting to the party as soon as I thought I resigned myself to my fate as I moved to sit down next to him  
"Is this because of the article accusing of you of sexually harassing those dancers." It was obvious to me the woman where just running on Rebecca's fake claims for attention.  
"I didn't sexually harass them darling I may have flirted with them or invited them to a casting couch like I did with you. But I never forced anything and I backed off if the made it clear they weren't interested." Wow I don't think I have ever heard Derek sound so offended before.  
"You mean besides the flirting which is imbedded into your personality." I couldn't help that quip I was getting more comfortable around Derek.  
"Yes darling besides my natural charm. But you don't think I'm a monster do you."  
"No Derek I don't think you are monster I know personally what a casting couch with you is like and when I walked out you didn't follow or continue to harass me. Why did you come here?" Why did he not go to visit someone that he had actually slept with?  
"You're my muse and you have always been honest with me. Plus I wanted to know if you thought I'd sexually harassed you."  
"You apologised for that night Derek and I wouldn't say it was really harassment. Now I have to change my shoes and then get to a party those guys I was telling you about a hosting that they should show you the musical. It might help if I had The Derek Wills with me and I promise I won't let you sexually harass anyone."  
"Well if you're going to look out for me how can I resist."  
"Well there is the charming Derek back do you want to wait her while I change my shoes then we will head to the subway."  
"Sure darling do you mind if we stop so I can get a coffee though. "'  
I had to laugh at that the fact that Derek obviously wanted to be more alert at a place where everybody would probably be drunk. Catching the subway with a slightly drunk Derek was hilarious. He kept complaining about how long it was taking and why we were going somewhere so far away.  
"Not everyone is a brilliant director that can afford to love in Manhattan Derek."  
He kept quiet after we got off but he made me stop for him to get another coffee  
"Darling what have you brought me to." I had to laugh at the look on Derek's face as he took in all the drunken people that were spilling out into the hallway and the couples making out. I grabbed his arm an dragged him forward as he seemed to have no interest in walking any further.  
"Come on Derek stop being a baby lets go." I snapped as I dragged him through the crowds of people towards Bobby Jessica and Ana. "Derek you no Jessica and Bobby, this is my roommate and Ana. Ana this is Derek."  
"Umm you forgot to mention that Derek was coming Iowa."  
"I didn't know until I ran into him when I went to change my shoe's Bobby and I invited him."  
"Karen you came."  
"Kyle hi of course I did this is Bobby, Jessica, Ana and Derek."  
"Hi it's nice to meet you all."  
"Did you follow me here so you could continue your drunken rant at me and look you brought Princess with you?" Jimmy ranted as he came over to talk to Kyle."  
"You know Jimmy."  
"I was at the bar getting drunk before I came to see you princess."  
"Please don't start calling me that."  
"But darling think about it if I was doing the revival of Beauty and the beast you would make a perfect Belle. She is sweet nice innocent and a princess."  
"Derek if you start to call me princess I will leave you to yourself."  
"No I didn't follow you her Karen invited, me."  
"And who invited the princess.  
"I did Jimmy and that's Derek Will's the Broadway director and her friends Jessica, Bobby and Ana."  
"Whatever want a drink princess"  
"No thank you."  
"Whatever so why did you invite them here Kyle."  
"He seems like a jerk love." Derek lent down in whispered in my ear. We where no standing with him behind me with his arm around my waste I was choosing to ignore the looks Booby and Jessica where sending my way while trying to get this conversation back on track.  
"I heard you singing the other day and it was amazing and Kyle told me the two of you we're writing a musical and I really liked the sound of it and with bombshell being frozen at the moment I would love to help and Derek want to here more. Don't you Derek." I nudged him as he had now moved so his arms were wrapped around my waste and he was leaning on my shoulder.  
"It wasn't to bad and I would like to hear some more songs see the book maybe we could set up a meeting."  
"Are you serious that would be so amazing we would love that I have the whole first act written and the second act fully planned but only partly written."  
"So you got Marilynn by sleeping with the Director princess."  
"Actually Jimmy she got Marilynn because she didn't sleep with me because she put up with me putting all the pressure of her having a lead but not having any glory. She proved time and time again that she was amazing. She is a true star and I wanted her as Marilynn from the minute she walked in to the rehearsal dressed normally unfortunately she wasn't ready then. Now Kyle you have Karens numbers I really would like to here more we have to go."  
I was kind of in shock as Derek pulled me away I didn't eve say goodbye to the others I just followed Derek. did he really mean that he wanted me as Marilynn from the first time he saw me. I mean I know he says that I'm his Marilynn and I'm his muse but I just... That was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard him say and I can't believe it. maybe what Jessica and a bobby say is true maybe he does have feelings for me. Do I have feeling for him Is that why I'm freaking out. I can't have feeling for Derek he's the dark lord  
But then again he's not around me I honestly don't know what to do from getting Marilynn to finding out Dev was cheating on me to Bombshell being frozen to discovering hit list I feel like my brain has been on supper speed for the past of couple of months I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now but maybe in a month or two and would Derek really be that bada of a choice.


End file.
